Rewind of Time
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: The four Heads of House are sent back to make things better. What happens when you have a smart Harry, outspoken Hermione, outgoing Neville, and friendly Draco? Read what happens to Dumbledore and Voldemort as Harry and company strive to live and drive the two old fools totally insane. Features helpful Heads, non house rivalries, Dumbledore and certain Weasley bashing.
1. Time is a Mysterious Thing

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will be a mentor type of story. Harry will NOT end up with Ginny Weasley or Hermione Granger. I do enjoy a Luna and Harry story from time to time.

PAIRINGS – Harry/ Luna, Neville/Hermione, Draco/Susan

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to Blueowl. I suggest that you read his story entitled: To Shape and Change. This story is also dedicated to DZ2. I suggest you read everything written by him. He is an amazing author.

**Chapter 1 – Time is a Mysterious Thing**

Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, and Pomona Sprout all landed with a thud. They quickly checked on each other to make sure that the all arrived safe and sound. Taking a deep breath, they took in their surroundings and realized that they were in Diagon Alley.

"It would appear that Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Draco were successful in their endeavor," remarked Severus speaking first. "I will be saddened by their deaths, but their success will enable us to help the four of them get better lives this time around in THIS timeline. Their power levels were more amazing than ever with everything that was wrong with them physically thanks to Dumbledore and the Dark Lord."

"Their sacrifice will not go unrewarded," assured Pomona patting him gently on the arm. "Too many people hurt Harry and his friends in the old timeline. This will include the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord. This is especially so of the Dursleys. We have to stop those that will hurt the group. We have to make sure that they don't get hurt again. What are we going to do? Where do we start?"

"We have to start by finding out what day it is for sure," stated Filius. "Once we do that, we need to be on the lookout for Hagrid and Harry. We can assist the teens better once we know where they are and what is going on and so forth. We can split up and guide the teens. Luna isn't due to start Hogwarts until next year, but we can see about getting her in early. Her birthday is just days after the cutoff. I can petition to have her start anyway."

"I'll be with Hermione if this is the day we think it is," said Minerva. "Draco will be alright with his parents. We need someone to intercept Hagrid and get Harry away from him. While he is a good guy, his loyalty to Albus is too strong at this time. We need to make sure we get a few things done. The four teens need to be in different houses if at all possible. This will assist in getting the unity that is needed to stop the two old fools from destroying the castle again. Getting a couple more students and their families into the plan will also work."

"Draco will still be in Slytherin," stated Severus. "That's the only house his family has ever been in with the exception of Sirius and Nymphadora. Luna can stay with Ravenclaw as her family is of the bloodline. We just have to make sure that she doesn't get bullied anymore. Hermione can stay with Gryffindor as she is the most intelligent other than Harry in that house. This means that we have to get Harry into a house other than Gryffindor or Slytherin. While he carries the blood of both, we don't want him in the rivalry between the two. It will be easier to help him if he is in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"We have to make sure that we figure out a way to get him away from the Dursleys while we are doing all of this," hissed Minerva. "They have been beating on Harry since he was left with them. I warned Albus not to leave them and he did it anyway. I ought to beat on Albus and see how he likes it. Harry will need a full medical scan and potions to help his body. If I remember right, he told me that Petunia hit him in the head with a frying pan. This would explain his need for glasses."

"We are on the right day," said Filius pointing to a newspaper. "We should be seeing Harry and Hagrid at any time now. Pomona, why don't you go to Ollivander and tell him that no matter what, Harry is NOT to get the holly and phoenix feather wand. Tell him that you overheard Dumbledore saying that he will use that wand to keep tabs on Harry. If we have to get one custom made for Harry we will, but I want him to have a wand for him and not one that Dumbledore spelled to keep him in line. Swear an oath that Dumbledore did something to the wand. That will cause him to snap it to keep everyone out of harm's way."

"I'll be back soon with Hermione," said Minerva leaving. "I'm already late. We can have all teens together to do their shopping. Have Lucius and Narcissa meet us at the bank. You are good at working with the Malfoy family, Severus. They might listen to you if you tell them what you know regarding Harry and the other teens. Lucius is a powerhouse in the Ministry of Magic right now. With his help, we can get just about anything done."

"I can actually use this to our advantage as well," remarked Severus as the two women left. "With Harry coming here, I can intercept him while you work on getting Luna here. This will give me the chance to run a medical scan on him. We can have the goblins of Gringotts help us get him away from both the Dursleys AND Dumbledore. I have no doubt that they will work with us as Harry is the last of the Potters and Gryffindors. At this moment, he is also the only technically living Slytherin. Being the head of three Ancient and Noble Houses will open doors for us if we talk to the right people."

"Sirius made sure in the last timeline to make Harry his heir," remarked Filius. "I think we can use that to our advantage as well. Talk with Narcissa and get her help with it as she is a Black by birth. We have to do something to help the man even if he was a prat in school. I have to go now to get Luna and get her started here. I'll be back soon. Hagrid is almost here. You might want to move now."

With that, Filius headed out. On his way, he waved to Harry and Hagrid, but didn't stop. He was on a mission and he would see it to fruition. Time was of the essence for everyone involved. Severus waited until the two got almost to Gringotts before he made his way to the duo.

"Hello Hagrid," he said smoothly. When he got a greeting in return, he turned and leaned over to speak with Harry. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. Your mother and father were good people who helped everyone. I'm sure you are the same when it comes to wanting to help people. You have the same green eyes that your mother had. Unfortunately, you inherited your father's unruly hair. My name is Severus Snape. I will be your potions professor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," stated Harry quietly, but politely. Severus quickly noted that Harry was very pale and looked like he wasn't feeling all that well. He also noted that Harry hid slightly behind Hagrid while talking to him. "Hagrid was telling me about some of the professors of the school. He said that you, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and Professor Flitwick are all Heads of House."

"That is true," stated Severus watching as the boy grew even paler. "Hagrid, why don't I assist Harry in getting his business done here in the alley? I know for a fact that you have a job to do for the Headmaster. The sooner you get that done, the better it would be. I promise you that Harry will be safe here in my care. I will ensure that he gets all of his supplies and a few other things that will make his time at Hogwarts a bit easier."

Hagrid looked uncertain for a moment, but he knew that Severus was right in that he needed to get his other job done. Severus was a Head of House after all and Harry would be safe in his care. He handed Severus Harry's vault key and a few galleons.

"I was going to buy him an owl for his birthday," stated the large man. "Would you get one for him? Something tells me that he didn't get many presents from the Dursleys. They are the worst sort of muggles imaginable. His cousin actually stole the birthday cake I gave him and ate most of it before I saw him. I have to get a spell reversal person out to fix the fat lump."

"I will arrange it for you," assured Severus slightly gritting his teeth. Harry was looking worse and worse by the moment. "Off you go now Hagrid! Professor Sprout is heading this way and together we can get things started for our Mr. Potter. Minerva and Filius are also heading this way with their charges, and we can get all the teens their belongings and supplies."

With a smile and a pat on the back to Harry, Hagrid left. Once he was gone, Severus beckoned Pomona over and moved Harry to a spot in the shade. She joined him quickly and started to get concerned when she saw the state that Harry was in. The boy was a white as a sheet and looked about ready to faint at any moment.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?" she asked. "You don't look like you are feeling too well at the moment. Can we get you something? Please don't hesitate to ask. We are here to help you in every way that we can."

Minerva and Filius both returned with their charges. Lucius and Narcissa were passing with Draco when Severus flagged them down. It was at that moment that Harry collapsed on the ground unconscious. Narcissa and Severus quickly whipped out their wands to run a scan on him.

"This child hasn't eaten in days," stated a shocked Narcissa. "There are signs that some of his internal organs are damaged and bruised. There are also bones that haven't healed properly. We have to get this child to a healer. Who is he and how old is he? He looks familiar, but I can't quite place him."

"This is Harry Potter," whispered Severus. This caused the three Malfoys and the two preteen girls to raise their eyebrows in surprise. "He is the same age as Draco and Miss Granger. As for his condition, he is in this state thanks to his muggle relatives. I don't know what we can do legally to get him away from where the Headmaster placed him. I was very good friends with Lily. I know for a fact that she didn't want Harry anywhere near her sister's family. Lucius, I hate to ask, but I need you to use your influence in the Ministry to get his custody changed to one of us Heads of House temporarily. It doesn't matter which one, but it needs to be one of us."

"I'll do everything that I can to get this taken care of quickly and efficiently," assured Lucius. "At this moment, I suggest that you take Mr. Potter into Gringotts and let the goblin healers take care of him. They have the best healers around. Narcissa can pay for his care. We may walk a different step, but we are not uncaring people. A child's health and safety are tantamount to us."

"Draco, I need you to teach Miss Granger some of the Wizarding customs," said Severus. "She is muggleborn, but highly intelligent from what Professor McGonagall tells me. Miss Granger, I need you to listen with open ears to what Draco is going to tell you. The information will keep you from making mistakes that are common amongst those that are muggleborn or muggle raised. Harry will need this same information."

"You don't have to say anything Miss Lovegood," remarked Filius silencing her before she could speak. "We know of your gifts and we know you are more than aware of what is going on. For now, we ask that you keep quiet about what you know as we don't want the wrong people finding out. We will explain everything as we know it to each of you when Harry is well and can understand what we have to say."

"Can we count on the Malfoys to help us in this?" asked Pomona. "We will need your family to help us stop the two stupidest wizards on the planet. Between the two, they will ruin Wizarding Britain. We can't let that happen this time. We will also need you to get Sirius OUT of Azkaban as he is innocent of the charges he went to jail for. This is the reason that Harry's care is temporarily needed in one of our hands."

"We will help you in all that we can," assured Lucius as Narcissa nodded. Neither missed the phrase "this time". "We will need to know what's going on soon so that we can better help you. For now, let's get Mr. Potter out of the public eye. We need him cleared of all injuries and such. Have the goblins do a heritage check as well. We can stop some of what is going on as he IS the last Potter. I'll be back soon with help from Cornelius."

"It would be better if you went to Amelia Bones," stated Filius thoughtfully. "She will be more inclined to do something to assist than the Minister will. He is like an ostrich in that he will bury his head rather than listen to the truth despite it slapping him in the face. He will NOT want to oppose Dumbledore and that's what we need right now. We need someone that will not be swayed by Dumbledore's titles. While there, I need you to talk to Griselda Marchbanks. Luna's birthday is two days after the cut off. We NEED her in Hogwarts now with Harry, Draco, and Hermione. These four teens are more special than we all knew."

"Not to worry," stressed Minerva as the older Malfoys were looking at the quartet strangely. "We WILL tell you everything. Let's get started and then we can sit and talk. We will keep nothing from you. I swear that we will tell you the truth and nothing less. You deserve to know what we know and what COULD happen if we don't do something to stop it. These four teens will have a better life if I have anything to say about it and my three colleagues feel the same way. This is especially so of Harry."

Nodding, Lucius took his leave. Severus quickly picked Harry up. He grimaced as he realized just how light the child was. He shared a look with the other adults and knew that each of them understood what he meant when he hefted the child so easily in his arms. Hermione and Luna were listening as Draco talked about some of the customs that the wizarding world had. In turn, Hermione told of some of the muggle customs that she knew about.

Upon entering, the adults did their best to shield Harry from the public eye. Filius approached the counter and spoke to the goblin sitting there. The rest of the group all waited quietly as this was going on. They were doing their best to keep Harry out of view in case someone saw him and reported back to Dumbledore.

"We need to speak with Griphook Stonehammer and Chief Ragnok Silverlance please," he said in the native tongue. "This regards Harry Potter in more ways than one. The sooner we get him to a private room, the sooner we can explain what is going on regarding him and his vaults. We need to speak to them regarding healing, finances, and wrongful withdrawals from his vaults. We will also need to do a heritage test on him."

"Right this way," said the goblin after looked at the unconscious boy in Severus' arms. "This is serious and we will help in all ways that we can. Let's get him some privacy while we work on that. We don't want him embarrassed any more than necessary. It wouldn't do for the press to get a hold of this information. There is something slightly off about you, but I can't quite place it."

The quartet was led to a plush office. From there, the goblin left to get Griphook and Ragnok. It wasn't long before both goblins were in the office with a healer. The healer took one look at Harry and quickly pushed the king of the goblins out of the way. She started barking orders to the two and they quietly got what she needed. In the goblin world, the healers could take command and give order, even to the king, if the situation warranted it. In this case, the three goblins saw that it more than warranted the healer to take command.

An hour later, Harry was awake and coherent. He was quietly and shyly eating a very light lunch while Severus was talking with the healer. Minerva and Pomona were sitting near him while he ate and the other three teens were talking to him. Filius was talking with Ragnok and Griphook while they waited on word from Lucius. Narcissa was pacing back and forth while waiting. She was a furious woman right now. She wanted nothing better than to go to Harry's relative's house and curse them into oblivion. A soft knock sounded on the door. Lucius came in shortly after. Following him was Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom with their charges. Susan and Neville were quickly introduced to the other kids and they sat with them and waited.

"Amelia is here representing the Ministry, and Augusta is here representing the Board of Governors," explained Lucius. "What did they find out about Harry and his heritage?"

"Nothing yet," answered Narcissa. "It took about an hour to fix all of his damage. He will be on a potions regimen for the next six months at the very minimum. They were able to fix his eyesight as well. His beautiful green eyes will be visible to everyone instead of those awful glasses they made him wear. He will still have to wear glasses for now as his eyesight gets better, but in about six months, he will no longer have to wear them at all. He will be sore for a few days, but they were able to fix most everything. We just have to strengthen his bones and immune system for now. The four teens seem to be getting along for the most part. Harry is painfully shy, but he is trying."

"We were able to get a few things done for now," said Amelia handing Harry and the four Heads a rolled up piece of parchment. "As of this moment Mr. Potter, you are now going to be cared for by all four Heads of House of Hogwarts. You will NEVER have to go back to the Dursleys ever again. Young Mr. Dursley will be sent to his Aunt Marge, and your Aunt and Uncle will be arrested for child abuse, child endangerment, and from what your medical report states, possible attempted murder."

"Do you understand what she is saying Harry?" asked Severus politely. "You will NEVER have to go through what you went through ever again. The four of us will take care of you from now on. This means that if you need ANYTHING, you are to ask or talk to one of us. If it is within reason and within our power, we will provide it for you. At the moment, it is only temporary as we are also going to work on getting your godfather out of prison. He is your rightful guardian, but thanks to certain people, he is unable to take care of you at the moment."

"This doesn't mean he doesn't love or want you, but it does mean at this moment, he can't,"  
>assured Amelia. "He has been in prison for the last ten years for a crime he didn't commit. We will be working on getting him out of jail and healthy again so that he CAN take care of you. What I have arranged is that Severus, Minerva, Pomona, and Filius will be secondary guardians for you even when Sirius IS healthy enough. This way, we have more than one person that you can count on to help you."<p>

"We all want what is best for you Mr. Potter," assured Augusta. "You should have gone to me before you went to the Dursleys. You would have grown up with my grandson Neville. We will work on making sure that the one responsible for all of this is punished until he can't move. You will be safe from here on out if we have anything to say about it."

"Can you all please just call me Harry?" whispered the young wizard. "I thank you all for caring, but it will take me some time. I'm not used to having people care or want to help me. I will try and make sure that I do the best that I can in school and such. I just want to be able to be me for once and not be treated badly for it."

"How about we cover your heritage now?" asked the stately goblin in a mock conspirator voice making the teens all giggle. "Professor Snape has a list of all potions you are to take for the next six months. For now, let's just go around the room and introduce ourselves shall we? I'll start. My name is Chief Ragnok Silverlance. I am the King of the Goblins of the United Kingdom."

"My name is Griphook Stonehammer," said the second goblin. "I am the newly appointed manager of the Potter vaults. I will make sure that all of your investments, businesses, money, and vaults are taken care of. I will personally be going to Privet Drive to remove the spells that has prevented your mail from getting to you."

"My name is Severus Snape," said man stated. "I am Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts. I teach potions. I am Draco's godfather. As of today, I am co-guardian of Harry Potter. I was a friend of his mother when we were students ourselves. I am passing that friendship to Harry and his new friends."

"I am Minerva McGonagall," she said speaking next. "I am Head of Gryffindor House. I am also the Deputy Headmistress of the school. I was James Potter's godmother. I teach Transfiguration. I am now co-guardian of Harry Potter."

"I am Filius Flitwick," stated the diminutive Professor. "I am Head of Ravenclaw House. I teach Charms. I am unique in that I am half human and half goblin. Like my colleges, I am co-guardian of Harry Potter. Lily Potter was my star pupil."

"I am Pomona Sprout," stated the last professor. "I am Head of Hufflepuff House. I teach Herbology. I am also co-guardian of Harry Potter. Neville Longbottom will be my top student. We will be explaining how we know so much shortly. Once the others say who they are, we will explain what is going on."

"I am Augusta Longbottom," the stately woman spoke next. "I am grandmother to Neville. I am on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts and I am the acting Head of House for the Longbottom name until Neville comes of age. We are an Ancient House that originates from this country. My son and his wife were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and her married family. I have no ill thoughts towards the Malfoys as they have never done anything to my family personally. I will assist in the protection of Harry James Potter."

"I am Amelia Bones," stated the next woman. "I am the Head of the Magical Law Department. My niece Susan will be starting school with you all. We are a Noble House that originates from this area. She is currently sitting with you and will join you, if you don't mind, in getting all supplies today. I will be assisting where I can to help out Harry Potter as well."

"She is more than welcome," stated Pomona. "She will be in my house anyway."

"My name is Lucius Malfoy," the aristocratic man spoke up next. "Draco is my son and Narcissa is my wife. We are a noble family that originates from France. Our family has been in Slytherin for generations."

"My name is Narcissa Hecate Malfoy nee` Black," stated Lucius' wife. "Sirius is my cousin. The Blacks are one of about three families left that are both Ancient and Noble. The Potter family is one and I believe that the Lovegood family is the other. There are more, but they have either moved to another country, or they lost their status somehow."

"I'm Draco Malfoy and Lucius and Narcissa are my parents," stated the blond teen boy. "I promise to be friends with Hermione, Luna, and Harry. I will help with keeping my house from harming any of the three. I will also be friends with Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the bushy haired girl. "I'm what Draco calls a first generation witch. I love books and love learning. I will make sure to be friends with Draco, Harry, Luna, Susan, and Neville. I'm looking forward to starting school."

"My name is Luna Lovegood," said the girl speaking next. "My mother died when I was nine in a potions accident. My father owns the Quibbler. I have Seer abilities though not to the extent of a Mystic. I just get brief images of things. I will be friends with Harry, Hermione, Draco, Susan, and Neville."

"My name is Susan Bones," said the blond girl. "I am the niece of the Head of the DMLE. I like to read and will enjoy learning alongside the others."

"I'm Neville Longbottom," said the other shy teen. "I love plants and am looking forward to going to Hogwarts."

"My name is Harry Potter," he said with a sigh. "The goblins said I have to come back next month so they can remove the darkness from my scar. I don't know much about myself as my Aunt never told me. Until Hagrid arrived, I thought my parents were drunks that got killed in a car accident. I will be friends with Draco, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Susan. I am what Draco called muggle raised. I am also what is called a half-blood."

"I'm not so sure about that," mused Severus. "I don't think your mother was a muggleborn. That's the other term for a first generation. You have too many Ancient and Noble titles in your family tree to be a half-blood. We will get to your heritage in a moment. We also have to cover the illegal placement of you with people you weren't supposed to go to. We also have to make sure that any withdrawals from your accounts are taken care of. As this is the first time you have ever come to the bank, your vaults should have been in lockdown since your parents died."

"How many vaults do I have, and who would has accessed them?" asked Harry. "I'm sure that this is information that I need to know. If someone has been taking my money, where has it been going and so forth?"

"I have been looking at that," stated Griphook. "Some of the money taken, and there has been quite a bit of it taken, has gone to Vernon and Petunia Dursley. They got roughly two thousand pounds a month to take care of you. It is apparent that they never used it one you judging by your clothing that is barely staying on your small frame."

"Is there anything legally we can do about that?" asked Minerva. "They have basically been embezzling funds from Harry and not using it on what it was supposed to be used for. We know what is going on with him and his relatives. We would love nothing better than to beat on the worthless excuses for humanity."

"We will work on it," promised Griphook with a grin at her ferocity. "The Weasley family has been benefitting from the money as well. This has just started within the last two years. Molly Weasley has been receiving money to help with the tuition of her children. This started when Fred and George Weasley started school. This is something that we WILL take care of as we know for a fact that the school has a fund for children like the Weasleys. There is no reason that is should have come out of the Potter family vaults. They are not related to the Potters and have no reason to take the money. HOWEVER, they are not the ones that withdrew the money so we have to tread lightly."

"I AM GOING TO RING ALBUS DUMBLEDORE'S NECK," hissed Augusta in fury. "He is behind this. I know he is. There is a fund that will help ALL families that aren't able to pay the tuition. That tuition has increased a little each year for the last twenty years. It's no wonder that some families are having trouble paying."

"Last but not least, Albus Dumbledore has been withdrawing funds to pay members of an organization called the Order of the Phoenix," stated Griphook looking murderous. "The old man has been taking hundreds of galleons out of the Potter vaults for years. The only vault that hasn't been touched is Harry's trust vault. The first payment for his tuition came out a few days ago, but that is supposed to happen. However, there are close to one hundred thousand galleons that have been taken out of the Potter Family vaults that have gone to the aforementioned people."

"Can you get it back?" asked Harry before anyone could speak. "If he is taking this money from me illegally, can we get it all back? That sounds like an awful lot of money he is taking. What is the exchange rate to pounds?"

"Five to one," answered Hermione promptly. "This means that the Headmaster of the school we are about to attend has stolen about a half a million pounds out of your account. Does he even have the right to have access to the vaults in question?"

"No he doesn't," assured Ragnok. "You can bet that we will be getting Harry's money back from Albus Dumbledore. As he is the one that has been making the withdrawals, he can pay it back. I happen to know that he has that much money and more being saved in an account under an assumed name. We know our business and that money will be taken from him. Harry's money plus twenty percent interest will be repaid by no later than tomorrow. From there, Dumbledore will be fined for his transgressions and be temporarily barred from the bank. I will see to it that Harry's vaults are rekeyed. I shall send him one key and send another to the Minerva McGonagall. That way one of his guardians has a key in case of an emergency."

Griphook quickly drew up the documents and passed them to Harry to sign. They explained to him what was in the documents and who was to sign with him. With a nod, Harry quickly signed the paper. Severus, Pomona, Filius, and Minerva quickly signed after him. Ragnok added his own signature to the documents so that no one would be able to dispute it. A copy was given to Harry and Minerva. From there, they moved on to the next part of the business they wanted to get done.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is a good place to stop. What do you all think? I chose Susan as she was the best one due to Amelia to fit into the story line.


	2. Time For Explanations

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will be a mentor type of story. Harry will NOT end up with Ginny Weasley or Hermione Granger. I do enjoy a Luna and Harry story from time to time.

PAIRINGS – Harry/ Luna, Neville/Hermione, Draco/Susan

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to Blueowl. I suggest that you read his story entitled: To Shape and Change. This story is also dedicated to DZ2. I suggest you read everything written by him. He is an amazing author.

NOTE – The 4 Heads of Houses will have taken over their younger bodies. I would put that in the story, but I am about 2 chapters ahead of that now and I wouldn't know how to add it to the story at this point. Thanks for reading and I hope that clears up that question if you have it.

YOU FOLKS ROCK. OVER 55 REVIEWS JUST ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! Chapter 5 will offer the time travel explanation. There will be lots of humor and such in this story. While it is a mentor fic, I plan on driving Dumbledore crazy. Thank you guys that gave anonymous reviews for my story. I appreciate it.

**Chapter 2 – Time for Explanations**

"We still need to do Harry's heritage check," stated Severus. "From there, the four of us will let you all know what is going on and why we are doing what we are doing. You may not believe us, but we will take an oath that states we will be telling the full truth as we know it to be. We don't want any deceptions, but we will withhold certain things so that people can be protected. We will not lie to you however."

"The heritage check is simple enough," explained Griphook to Harry. The others in the room were nodding at what Severus had to say. Some of them were curious to the point of anxiety, but they were being patient all the same. "To get your lineage tested, we just need you to prick your finger and let seven drops of blood fall onto the parchment I will provide for you. The magic will take care of the rest."

Nodding in understanding, Harry watched as the goblin laid out a sheet of old parchment in front of him. He opened a drawer and pulled out a gold needle and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and pierced his finger before handing the needle back. He pressed on his finger and watched as seven drops of blood hit the sheet. He watched in awe as the blood spread out and formed names and such after a few moments, it stopped and Harry began to read out the names to everyone.

HERITAGE OF HARRY JAMES POTTER:

_Potter is from his father. Harry is the last Potter alive._

_Gryffindor is from his father. Harry is the last Gryffindor alive._

_Peverell is from his father. Harry is one of two Peverell members alive. Thomas Riddle is alive even if he is in wraith form at the moment._

_Evans is from his mother. Harry is one of three Evans members alive. His Aunt and cousin are squibs._

_Slytherin is from his mother. Harry is one of four Slytherin members alive. His Aunt and cousin are squibs. Thomas Riddle is alive even if he is in wraith form at the moment._

_Black is from his godfather. Sirius Black did a blood adoption ritual which made Harry his blood heir. Sirius Black, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, and Bellatrix Lestrange are other immediate Black family members. Others are about with a lesser claim._

_In Conclusion, Harry Potter is the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Potter. He is the Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Harry is also Head of House of Clan Evans._

_Thomas Riddle while an older Slytherin lost his title of Head due to the Right of Conquest act._

_Petunia and Dudley Dursley cannot be a Head of House as both are non-magical._

"You knew most of this didn't you?" asked Harry looking at the four Professors of Hogwarts. "This is why you are trying to help me as much as you are."

"Yes and no," answered Filius. "We are from about seven years into the future. You, Draco, Luna, and Hermione sent the four of us back in time to help save the Wizarding World from falling during the battle between Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. You are special due to who you are and who you are related to. The magic the four of you cast in the future killed you, but you succeeded as we are safely here today. We simply merged with our younger selves and retained our knowledge of the future."

"It was no accident that you met us all in the alley today," said Severus. "When we came back, we were sent there to intercept Hagrid and take you with us instead. This is how we know that Dumbledore was doing wrong things. Over the course of your years at Hogwarts, you were lead on one merry test after another. This was all done by the Headmaster. He doesn't have your best interest at heart."

"In the end, you were set up to be a pig at a slaughter," sighed Minerva. "You were set up by Dumbledore to die in the final confrontation between you and the Dark Lord. His real name is Thomas Riddle. Voldemort is a made up anagram. He had a muggle father and a below average witch for a mother. I say had because his mother died after giving birth to him and he murdered his father at the age of sixteen."

"In your six years at Hogwarts, you have faced the Dark Lord four times," continued Pomona. "You faced him in your first, second, fourth, and fifth year. You didn't face him in sixth year as unfortunately for the Malfoy family, they were used and abused by the Dark Lord. You never came back for your seventh year as Dumbledore sent you on a quest to destroy the horcruxes that belong to the Dark Lord."

"PLURAL?" asked a pale Amelia. "To make one is bad enough. To make more than one is detrimental to anyone and everyone. How many did he make and where are they? We have to destroy them as soon as we can."

"There is one here in the bank," stated Severus plainly. "It's in the Lestrange Vault. It's the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. There are six others. There is one in Hogwarts that we will send here to the goblins as soon as we can. It's the diadem of Ravenclaw. There is on in Sirius' house, but he doesn't know it. We have to get him out of prison so that he can get Slytherin's Locket out. Lucius has one though he doesn't know what it is. The Diary is a horcrux. There is one in Harry's scar. He will be coming back next month to have it dealt with. I'm not sure if he made the last one yet or not. His snake Nagini will be one if she isn't already."

"You are missing one," said Harry quickly. "That's only six. Where is the last one?"

"It's a Peverell heirloom," said Minerva thinking quickly. "The Ring of Antioch Peverell is in the Gaunt Shack in Little Hangleton. Nice catch there Harry. Well done. Once we get that one back, we will have a Curse breaker clean it and give it back to you as it does technically belong to you. There are a few other heirlooms that we have to get back to you as well as they rightfully belong to you. We also have to get rid of the bones of all of Riddle's family as he used his father's bones in a ritual in what would be three years from now."

"The rest of the Deathly Hallows," said Luna looking at something they couldn't see. "As you are from the future, then that means that Harry is still technically the Master of Death as he united all three Hallows. Dumbledore has one and he needs to give it back to Harry. You could punish the man by letting him use it with minimal success for a little while if you wanted, but technically, the wand belongs to Harry now. Dumbledore won't be able to hold on to it for much longer as it will start to call out to Harry once he steps into Hogwarts."

"Albus also has Harry's cloak," spat Severus. "James would be rolling in his grave if he were alive that the old fool has his family heirloom. I may not have liked James in school, but I did respect his ability. I also respected him for his love of his family. The man died a hero and that means everything to everyone. I will NOT, let someone petty like Albus Dumbledore ruin the family or their memory. Lucius, you NEED to cut all ties with the Dark Lord. If you don't he will continue to hurt your family. It isn't like you wanted to join him anyway. Your father made you do it. In Draco's sixth year, he was branded. His job was to murder Dumbledore. Draco failed."

"We will work with you and Harry," promised Lucius with his hand over his heart. "What is the plan that we are going to work on at the moment. What can we do to change history even more than we already have? I DON'T want my son branded or forced to become a murderer. You have the full support of the Malfoy family."

"You have to do nothing," stated Filius plainly. "We can handle most of it as, most of it happened at Hogwarts. You will need to keep your nose clean and keep Fudge busy. We don't have time for him and his stupidity. Send the Diary here to the bank. The goblins have ways of dealing with soul anchors."

"The teens need to be in separate houses at school as much as possible," said Pomona next. "Luna was in Ravenclaw and as she has a hint of the blood, she should go back. We will watch out over her better this time around as we don't want her bullied again. Hermione was in Gryffindor with Harry. We would like for her to stay there as she is the better candidate. Draco, of course, went to Slytherin. He would do well to stay there as he can keep an eye on the Death Eater children. Harry was in Gryffindor, but we would prefer it if he went to a house other than the two he is related to."

"Why?" asked Hermione with curiosity. "It would make better sense if he was in a house of one of his relatives due to being able to use the magic to keep himself protected. I would be willing to go to Hufflepuff if it would help out."

"There is a long animosity between Gryffindor House and Slytherin House," answered Lucius. "By Harry going to a different house, he won't get caught in the conflict as much as he would if he ended up in one of his ancestor's houses. This will take some of the spotlight off of him and let him have a chance at a normal childhood while at school. Under the eye of a different Head of House, he won't be latched onto due to being who he is as much. His parents were in Gryffindor and Dumbledore will expect him to go there due to who he is and so forth."

"We want to thwart as many of the plans Dumbledore has made as possible," assured Severus. "Harry would be well out of the spotlight in Hufflepuff House. This will save much heartache on his part as well as the life of Cedric Diggory. We are doing this to save more than just your four lives. There are others that died too soon that we can save. Cedric Diggory will be able to watch out over Harry easier than many others."

"I'll go," said Harry. "I think I will enjoy it there. Professor Sprout looks like a person that will smother you in love and make you feel on top of the world while doing it. Professors Snape and McGonagall seem strict and probably with good reason. Professor Flitwick seems to be like a jolly uncle despite the situation we are talking about. I'm sure that between the four of us that we can get the unity between the houses to start so that we can all be what we are meant to be."

"What's that Harry?" asked Draco in confusion. "I'm a bit confused by that. What are we meant to be?"

"Students getting good grades and enjoying our time while learning," answered Hermione instead. "If we are constantly going with the feuds between the houses due to history, we lose out on learning what it means to be a good student while getting to have some fun while we learn. Life is about enjoying it as much as getting good grades and so forth. We aren't supposed to have to deal with the harsher portions that life has to throw at us until we are older and able to handle it better."

"Wisely stated Miss Granger," said Minerva with a smile. "That is exactly right. The four of you will be able to help us get your fellow students to work with others outside of your own dorms. If we could have all students together rather than separate you we would, but tradition must be followed in this aspect of things. It is how the Founders of the school set it up."

"For now, let's go and get you your school supplies," suggested Narcissa. "Harry will need regular clothes as well. We can all work together to make sure that everything gets taken care of. Where will Harry be staying once we are done here today?"

"We haven't had a chance to figure that out yet," admitted Severus with a sigh. "We were concentrating more on getting him with us and sort of neglected as to where he would go once we had him. If you have any suggestions, we would be open to hearing them. I'm sure that we can find a place for him for the last month of the holiday. We Heads of House are going to be busy, so it will have to be somewhere safe."

"He'll stay with us then," said Augusta promptly. "Our Manor has many wards and stuff on it to keep people like Dumbledore and Death Eaters out. I had them updated after the attack on my family. Harry will be more than safe with me and Neville. Before you ask, it won't be a problem or imposition. We have ample room for him and you are more than welcome to come and go to check on him if you want. It will also keep the old goat from becoming to suspicious. We can always say that I met Harry in Diagon Alley with Neville and offered him to stay with us until school started."

"Excellent," said Amelia clapping. "It will keep him thinking that Harry is with someone he can pull the strings of. If Harry were to go with Lucius, we would have a fight on our hands from the start. Harry needs to visit his vault to get some gold for his shopping. Other than that, I will ask that Susan and I join you as we need to get our shopping done as well. We can do it as a group which will be safer for the kids."

Every agreed with that. Severus escorted Harry down to his vaults and explained the currency to him. They filled a bag with gold and a few books that caught Harry's eye. He wasn't able to pull artifacts out, but he was able to look and take books or money. Severus made sure he had the Potter Codex with him as well. They would send word to the goblins later about the Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Peverell Codex. Severus made a mental note to ask about the Black family one as well.

Upon reaching the surface, the group all headed out. Each was chatting amicably with one another about anything and everything. They hit the robe store and got everyone's school robes as well as a few for every day wear. They hit the Apothecary and stocked up on potions supplies that Severus directed them too other than what was on the list. From there, they hit the book store where the teachers had a good time working with the teens on their normal course books as well as books for on the side reading.

Hermione was looking a bit downcast as she was limited on what she could buy due to not having that much money, but Harry and Draco quickly assured her that they would help her and she could always pay them back later. With that being said, the reinstated bookworm of Hogwarts eased up and had some fun. When they were done there, the teens were taken to get their wands. True to their thoughts, Ollivander had to make a special wand for Harry. It contained a claw from a Nemean Lion as well as the fang of a basilisk in it.

"Probably due to whom my ancestors are," remarked Harry after leaving the shop. "From what I have learned so far, the symbols for the two houses are the lion and the snake. These are just bigger forms."

"You are probably right there," laughed Narcissa. "You are quite intelligent Harry. I hope that you do us proud by getting high marks in your studies. You and I are related and we are just going to be more parents for you. We want you to be the best that you can be in this lifetime and we will do our best to make sure you get as normal a life as we can get for you."

"Thank you Aunt Narcissa," said Harry hoping that it was alright to call her Aunt. When the woman beamed at him, he relaxed marginally. "I enjoy learning, but I was never allowed to do better than Dudley. I will do my best to get the grades you all want me to get. I can't wait to start reading our course books. Potions looks like it will be fun. Charms seems like it will be easy and Transfiguration looks like it will be the hardest. I always took care of the gardens for my Aunt, so Herbology is something I'm already used to. This is just a bit more dangerous plants we will be working with."

"I am very strict in my class due to the dangers that a wrong ingredient can cause," informed Severus. "However, with the extra reading material that I had you all get, there is no reason for any of you to have an accident in my class. This will include you Mr. Longbottom. You can't afford to be shy at school. This will just hamper your ability to use your magic. I will do my best to help you all out as much as possible, but don't forget that I have a whole class of students to work with."

"It's best that each of you read at least one chapter ahead in your books before each lesson," instructed Minerva. "This will give you a basis on which to work. Writing a short summery of each chapter wouldn't go amiss either. It will keep you focused and more knowledgeable. I will caution Hermione with one thing. Do NOT study so much that you forget to live. There is no reason to prove you are intelligent. We already know you are. Try not to alienate yourself from your classmates by trying to prove to us what we already know. Also, try not to add more than required for your homework assignments. It was hard to read sometimes and takes more out of learning than you need. It's ok to add some, but not to sometimes triple the length as you were prone to do in the other timeline."

"You were alone most of the time except for Harry and Ronald Weasley in the other timeline due to you always wanting to answer all of the questions all of the time," informed Filius. "Harry will not have to worry about saving people all the time as that is what we professors are for. Mr. Longbottom will have to pluck up his courage and not be afraid to ask for help. Draco will need to remember that not everything is black and white, nor is he the king of the school. Miss Bones needs to learn to speak up and not gossip so much. Luna will not need to speak about her imaginary animals so much though it does make a good defense for her towards those who would try and use her."

"Keep in mind that we came back and allowed you four to sacrifice yourselves for the betterment of the world," stated Pomona. "We won't allow your sacrifice to be in vain. You all need to heed our advice and let us worry about the nasty stuff. Are there any questions so far? We know that we have thrown lots of information at you in a short period of time."

"Can you all call me Neville when we are not in class?" asked the shy teen. "I want to fit in with everyone else. My mum and dad are in St. Mungo's thanks to Draco's aunt, but I don't hold him or his parents responsible. So as you are calling the others by their given names can you do the same for me?"

"Of course we can," answered Severus. "When we are not in class you may call us aunt or uncle as well. We will caution you of one more thing before we let Minerva take Hermione home. All four of us have to play certain roles if we want to succeed when we get to Hogwarts. So if we are not open and bubbly with you all, just know that we are trying to not blow our cover. Harry, your father and I were not friendly in school. To keep face with Dumbledore and the Death Eater teens, I will have to act slightly cold to you in public. I will not be cruel to you, but I can NOT be seen as being friendly with you like I am now. This doesn't mean I will care less about you, but I need to keep my cover."

"I understand," said Harry. "I trust you. I don't know how or why, but I trust you with this and so much more. I'm not normally so open, but something about you says that no matter what, I will be safe. This is no slight on the rest of you of course."

Everyone laughed at Harry as Minerva and Hermione took their leave. The Malfoys and Amelia did the same. Pomona and Filius stated they would see everyone at Hogwarts and they too took their leave. Severus told Harry he was taking him to get clothes before he would allow him to go home with the Longbottoms. He arranged with Augusta to pick Harry up at eight in the evening. He told her that he would make sure Harry ate dinner and so forth.

"I have been thinking about a few things," Harry told Severus as they ate. "You told us that Dumbledore and the Dark Lord were the ones that were doing the damage to the four of us. I have an idea that might work to get them to leave us alone just a bit more than they normally would with your interceptions. It will be totally off the wall and not something they are used to."

"Do pray tell what devious plan you have in mind," asked Severus with total interest. "Your father and his friends were total pranksters in school. I gave as good as I got. Therefore I can help you enhance the idea if I think it's feasible to work with. If not, we can adjust it to fit with our needs. Never be afraid to express your thoughts. You have a brain in your head for a reason. So long as you aren't doing anything to endanger yourself or others, you are more than welcome to act as you see fit."

"What if the six of us with a few select others act mentally challenged around both Dumbledore and Riddle?" asked Harry to the surprise and amusement of Severus. "We can keep them off of us by acting crazy. We can do things like blow raspberries when they ask us questions and such. We can also call ourselves or him with nicknames and such so that he is so confused that he leaves us alone. If we lose points from them, you guys can always figure out a way to give them back to us."

"This idea has lots of merit to it," mused Severus thoughtfully trying not to smile at how simple yet manageable the idea was. "Let me talk with the others and see what they have to say about it. I'll get back to you on it. I also know of a pair of jokers already at Hogwarts that might help out. While it's just me and you, I want to warn you that most of the Weasley family is not as light as they claim. The twins, the two oldest sons, and Arthur Weasley can be trusted to an extent. The twins were totally in your corner before Fred died. Bill and Charlie won't be seen that often. Beware Ronald, Percy, Ginevra, and Molly. They used potions on three of you in the old timeline."

"Ok," responded Harry. "I will keep your words in mind. Thank you for taking me clothes shopping. I have never had anything nice like this before. You didn't have to pay for it though. It looks like I can afford to buy the store and not make a scratch in my vault."

"It is the job of the adults to make sure that you as a child have his needs," remarked Severus. "While I appreciate your gratitude, I will ask you to remember to talk to any of the adults you met today if you need something. We are now responsible for your health, livelihood, and needs. We will always be available to talk to any of you should you need us."

"Thanks Uncle Severus," said Harry smiling. "It's nice to know that people care about me instead of how hard they can make me work and how many chores they can pile on me in a day's time. I'm looking forward to school starting so that I can learn how to be a good wizard."

Later that afternoon, Severus had Augusta collect Harry and bring him to Longbottom Manor. The two boys went off together once they arrived chatting about anything and everything. Severus reminded Augusta about the date of Harry's return to the healers for the removal of the horcrux from his scar. Upon getting affirmation that they would be there, Severus took his leave to return to Hogwarts and get his classroom set up for the upcoming year.

Later that day the four heads were sitting in the office of the Headmaster of the school. Albus always sat them down and talked about the upcoming year. This way he could see what students showed promise for his enterprises.

"Hagrid tells me that the four of you met young Mr. Potter," he threw in. "What did you all think of him? Will he be as good as his parents were? Does he show signs of being a powerful wizard?"

"Albus Dumbledore," hissed Minerva. "If I even get a glimpse of you going near that boy, I will personally tear your head off your shoulders and bury it at the bottom of the lake. I warned you that he wasn't going to be treated right by those horrible people. I WAS RIGHT! He is too thin, wearing clothes that are way too large for him, and is pale as death."

"I'm sure that you are exaggerating just a bit there Minerva," assured Albus. "There are lots of plausible excuses for how he looked. James was a thin boy when he was young. I'm sure the clothes are just a fad. My resources tell me that Harry is rebellious and very well loved in spite of that."

"Well your resources were wrong," snarled the normally placid Charms Professor. "The boy was ill. We had to get a healer to look at him as he collapsed on the ground. Thanks to Severus, he will be fine. He caught him before he smashed his head open on the ground. We ran the diagnostics on him. He was very ill. We took him to a healer and got him healed."

"Severus?" asked Dumbledore looking at the frowning man. "Why did you get involved? You need to be careful so that you don't blow your cover as spy. I know you loved Lily, but your hatred of James is legendary. Why would you help the child of your nemesis?"

"You will leave my feelings towards the Potter adults out of this if you please," snapped Severus. "I am withholding judgment on the child until I can see what he does or doesn't do in class. Despite my feelings towards the father, you know how I feel about child abuse. It is OBVIOUS that the child is being abused in that house. As such, I made an executive decision and let the boy go with Augusta Longbottom. She assured me and Minerva that Mr. Potter will be safe and on the train come the first. Now if you don't have any more stupid questions, I have potions to brew for the brat so that he can live to torment me."

Albus sat there with a gob smacked expression on his face as the ace in his hole stalked out of the room in a huff. Albus rubbed his head wearily as some of the other professors were also glaring daggers at him. Pomona didn't even give him a chance to ask any questions before she lit into him about her opinion of things. At one point he could swear he heard Fawkes laughing at him. He would have to just sit back and observe what was happening. The boy needed to be where he was.

Later in the day, Severus brought up Harry's idea to the rest of the group. After a few moments of thought, they decided that Harry should give it a try with some of the other students. Letters were quickly written and sent to the six teens. The four Heads of House also decided that it was time to let loose the Weasley twins on the Headmaster. The old fool wouldn't know what hit him when they were done.

Albus sat behind his desk wondering how he was going to get control of Harry back. It was obvious that they knew the boy was hurt and such. It was a matter of making them forget that they knew what was going on. He also knew there was nothing that could be done. Filius and Severus would know if someone was messing with their memories. Minerva and Pomona would serve him up for lunch to one of Hagrid's beasts if they heard he even tried it.

"I need that boy in my control," he said out loud. "He has to be able to get rid of Tom for me. Once that happens, he can be arrested for murder and such. I just need him to trust me so that I can set him up for the final confrontation. I have worked for too long to get where I am. I am not about to lose it all to a child. I will be the most revered wizard no matter what it takes."

The Sorting hat and Fawkes watched as the old wizard made his plans. What Dumbledore didn't understand was that he already lost long before he even got started. Fawkes knew what was going on with Albus. It was just a matter of time to get him where he needed so that the old fool would choke on his own devious plans. The Sorting Hat pointed his tip at the Sword of Godric and nodded to Fawkes who chirped back at him in understanding. The new owner of the Sword was coming home.

Albus went to bed that night slightly troubled, but determined on his course. He cast the spells needed on the Sorting Hat to place Harry and Neville together in Gryffindor. He would catch the boy later to bind his powers. He went up to his private quarters not hearing the laughter of the Sorting Hat as the spells he cast were shaken off.

"The old fool still doesn't realize that his spells don't work on me," the hat told Fawkes. "He is in for a huge surprise come the first isn't he?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is as good a place as any to end this chapter. I have more that I want to do with this. I will be bringing Harry to Hogwarts in the next chapter. I will also bring in some of the devilish ideas that I have plotting in my mind. The two old fools won't know what hit them.


	3. Hogwarts at Last!

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will be a mentor type of story. Harry will NOT end up with Ginny Weasley or Hermione Granger. I do enjoy a Luna and Harry story from time to time.

PAIRINGS – Harry/ Luna, Neville/Hermione, Draco/Susan

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to Blueowl. I suggest that you read his story entitled: To Shape and Change. This story is also dedicated to DZ2. I suggest you read everything written by him. He is an amazing author.

**Chapter 3 – Hogwarts at Last!**

The last month before school went by fast for Harry and his group. The healers told Harry that he had a clean bill of health, but advised him to take the potions to continue to improve his immune system and to strengthen his bones and muscles. They wanted him to be able to function without having to worry about being hurt by a gentle wind.

The soul shard fought hard to leave Harry's scar, but in the end, the goblins worked their magic and was able to pull it out and destroy it. It was within days that the Diadem of Ravenclaw, the Cup of Hufflepuff, and the Diary were sent to them for extraction. Amelia and her group were successful in getting the ring from the Gaunt's hovel not more than a few days later. They listened to what Severus said and removed the bones from the graves of the Riddle family members. They replaced all of the bones with fake skeletons from the muggle holiday stores. The Dark Lord would have a few surprises if he tried that ritual again.

September first rolled around and Harry and Neville were pacing in the foyer of the Longbottom Manor. Augusta chuckled at both of them before she had the house elves bring their belongings to the train for them. From there, she apparated both to the station and stood with them while they got their bearings.

"You will find that the train will always be able to hold everyone," she explained. "You won't have to worry about overcrowding and such. Hermione, Draco, Susan, and Luna shouldn't be too much longer. Remember to be polite to your professors and study hard. I have no doubt that all six of you will be just fine if you remember to follow the instructions of your Head of House. It doesn't matter what house you get into. You will all be great assets to whatever house you do get in. Your parents will be proud of you no matter what. I know that I am."

"Thanks Gran," chorused the boys before they got on the train. Within moments, they found their carriage and got settled in. Hedwig and Trevor sat with them while they got their book bags situated and then leaned out of the window to chat with Augusta some more. Harry took to calling her Gran just like Neville and the older witch was pleased with this. Harry was a very polite and well-mannered young man.

The six kids had taken to calling Augusta Gran. The older witch smiled each time she heard it. Xeno and Lucius became uncles to the group while all of the females became aunts. The preteens even took to calling the professors aunt and uncle when they met up with them here and there. Each of the adults was excited by this and enjoyed it immensely. All six kids were loved by the adults and each adult was loved by the kids.

It wasn't long before Amelia and Susan appeared and the boys hurried to help with Susan's trunk. They got it situated and the trio settled down to wait for the other three. It wasn't long before Draco and Luna appeared with their parents. Lucius helped get the trunks on the train while Narcissa chatted with the kids. While this was going on, Hermione and her parents came in from the muggle entrance and each adult breathed a sigh of relief at seeing them.

"Just remember to study hard," remarked Narcissa to the six kids in front of her. "We want to hear from all of you often so please write to us. Let us know what house you got into and how you are settling in. Severus said to tell you all that the plan Harry came up with is a go ahead. We were asked to advise caution, but when it comes to Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, let the teachers deal with them directly, but you have their permission to drive them slightly batty."

"Go NOWHERE alone with either of them," stated Amelia firmly. "Both are skilled in mind magic so don't meet their eyes if you don't have to. I have the Unspeakables working on something for you all to help protect against that, but for now, just try not to look either of them in the eye. Should they do so, report to any of the Heads of House and tell them. Harry shouldn't have any headaches around Quirrell as the soul shard was removed. If you do, then report it to a teacher as it means he is trying to scan your mind."

"We don't want any of you getting hurt," remarked Xeno. "The six of you are our treasures and we don't like our investments harmed. We will deal with things on our end. Your jobs are to be the best students that you can be. Remember to always look out for one another no matter what house you get into. You are only strong if you stick together."

"Remember that the Professors said that Dumbledore will try and get Harry to go on an adventure," reminded Augusta wagging a finger at them. "Don't let that old fool lure you into a trap. Also don't forget to avoid Ronald Weasley. We have already had one run in with that family that almost caused me to do damage to their youngest boy. We don't want another one."

"For Christmas, Harry will have a few options available to him," said Lucius in his calm voice. "All of us have invited him to stay. This includes the Grangers. We will be having our Christmas party and all of you are invited. I have some friends of mine warding the Granger home for their safety. This should be done by the time they arrive home today. I also have a house elf listening for their call in case of an emergency."

"Take care of each other," said Emma while Dan nodded. "We will also want to hear from you all. In the last couple of months, we are delighted that Hermione has so many new friends. We will look forward to hearing from all of you. Stay safe and remember that we all love you."

With that, the kids got back on the train after a hug and kiss from each parent and went to their carriage. They waved frantically to the adults that were waving back. The train began to move and one by one, the parents lost sight of their kids.

"We still have a lot of work to do," said Lucius to the group. "Dan and Emma, we will help you as much as we can, but we have to stay out of the limelight so to speak. Cissa and I have an image to uphold, but we will do our best to assist you. If you need us, use the owl that Harry bought for you. Just tell it our name and it will deliver a message to us. For now, don't worry about Hermione. She will be watched over carefully. She is a special young lady and we won't let anything happen to her."

With that, the parents all went their separate ways. Each knew that everyone was working towards the same goal. That goal was to stop both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord from harming the kids. This was something that each person took seriously.

On the train, the kids were having fun talking and getting everything explained. At one point the door opened and some of Draco's friends stopped in to say hi. At other points, Susan's friends came in. Of course not all visits were friendly. Ronald Weasley finally put in an appearance. He entered, sat down, and helped himself to some of their sweets without even asking or being offered. The six friends took offense to this. This was rudeness at its finest.

"I was told that Harry Potter is in this compartment," he told them as he was sitting down. "He and I are going to be best friends. Dumbledore already stated that when we get into Gryffindor House that I was the only one that could be his friend. I thought you should all know this upfront before you get any ideas. Now, which one of you is Harry?"

"What makes you think that I want to be in Gryffindor or your friend?" asked Harry with anger on his face. "Who do you think you are just barging in here and helping yourself to our stuff? You weren't invited, nor given permission to do what you are doing now. Get out of here before you really upset us. I don't want to be friends with someone like you. Not only are you crude, but just listening to you make me believe that you are moronic as well."

"He is pretty dumb isn't he?" asked Hermione in shock at the rudeness of the boy. "I didn't think I would meet someone that would cause me to take an instant disliking, but I see that I have been proven wrong. This boy is despicable. Is that food on his clothes? He can't even chew with his mouth closed. He is so disgusting."

"But mate," explained Ronald ignoring Hermione. "You HAVE to go to Gryffindor. Your parents were both in that house. Also, you have to be my friend. You can't be friends with a slimy snake like Malfoy or a squib like Longbottom. You are the Boy- Who- Lived. You can do better than the people in this carriage as friends. I will be your best mate."

"I SAID TO GET OUT!" hissed Harry in fury. "The five people in the carriage have been nothing but nice to me. You are nothing more than someone that doesn't deserve to have friends much less demand someone else to be your friend. My advice to you would be to avoid me at all costs while at school. I won't be held responsible for my actions towards you if you keep on making demands of me."

"I don't have to leave," said Ronald simply. "My brother is a prefect and he will place you in detention if you don't do what I tell you to do. It would just be better for you to follow the rules and be done with it. You have no choice in the matter. Dumbledore said he would make you if he had to."

"Your brother won't be prefect for long with that attitude," snapped Susan. "My Aunt is the Head of the DMLE and I insist that you get out of here before SHE finds out just what kind of person you are. You don't just come in someone's carriage and make yourself king. Your brother can't punish us for throwing you out of our carriage and if he even tries, he will not be prefect by the end of the night. NOW GET OUT! Dumbledore can't make ANYONE be friends with someone if they don't want to. My aunt will hear about that."

"My father will also, being hearing about this," snapped Draco. "You need to leave Weasel and let us normal people have an enjoyable evening. We don't have time for losers like you nor do we want to make time. Take your idiotic self and leave before we make you. This is your last chance."

All six of them had more than enough or Ronald. All had their wands trained on the idiot. With a snarl and one more threat, he left the compartment. It wasn't long before he came back with Percy. Ronald stood there with a smirk on his face as Percy took stock of the situation.

"I was told that you all pulled a wand on my brother," he informed them. "The Headmaster will learn of this and all six of you will be in detention for attempting to harm another student. You will all have to give me your names and such so that I can complete the report. I know some of you, but not everyone."

"I don't think so," said Harry standing up. "Your brother barged in here uninvited. He helped himself to OUR sweets without permission. He demanded that I leave this carriage so that he and I could be best mates. From there, he insulted just about all of us. When he was told to leave, he threatened us with you. Now that you are here, I will be talking with Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and Professor Snape about both of you. NOW GET OUT!"

"Who are you and how do you know the professors?" asked Percy with slight trepidation. Due to the healing with the goblins, Harry didn't totally resemble James Potter anymore. "They are not known by many unless you are from an older family or met them before coming to Hogwarts. You don't look like one that has been raised in the magical world."

"My name is Harry Potter," hissed Harry. "As for how I know them, they are my temporary guardians. When the six of us tells them what the two of you did, you will lose your badge and your brother will be in a lot of trouble for lying. Now, what's it going to be Weasley? Are you going to take your git of a brother and leave, or do I have to get the professors to take your badge for abusing your position?"

"I will deal with my brother," said Percy with fear in his voice. "He won't bother you anymore on this trip. He lied to me. Please don't have my badge taken. If my badge gets taken, then I won't be eligible to be Head Boy."

Harry stared at him for a moment before nodding in agreement. He didn't want to get anyone in trouble, but from what Ronald was saying; Dumbledore was putting his nose in the situation before they even got to the school. With a wave of his hand, Harry dismissed Percy. Percy was only too happy to leave and dragged Ronald with him as he hurried away.

The rest of the trip went by uneventful. The six teens were grateful for this fact. They didn't think they could stand one more stupid person telling them what they could or couldn't do. Even some of Draco's friends were told to push off and get a life. It wasn't long before the teens got dressed into their school robes. Slowly the train pulled to a stop. With some trepidation, they exited the train where Harry recognized Hagrid calling the first years to him.

"Hey Hagrid," called Harry as he and his group got to him. "It's good to see you again. I'm so happy to finally be here. I never got the chance to thank you for bringing me to Diagon Alley. That place is so awesome. I also want to thank you for my owl. I got a snowy owl that I named Hedwig. She is scary smart."

"It's good to see you Harry," agreed Hagrid. "It's nice to see that you made friends. It's also good that you are feeling better. I didn't like your muggle relatives and I'm glad that the professors took you in and helped you. You look much better. As soon as I have all of the first years we can head to the boats and you can have your first look at Hogwarts."

The six friends waited patiently with Hagrid while the other first year students walked over with some trepidation. Hagrid wasn't exactly small and he made some of them nervous. With a smile to all of them, Hagrid led them down the path to the boats. When they turned the corner, everyone gave an exclamation of delight at seeing Hogwarts sitting on the side of the mountain. She was breathtaking to look at.

"No more than four to a boat please," instructed Hagrid. "We will head up to the castle here. Try not to lean too far over the side of the boat as you may fall in. We will arrive at the castle in about twenty minutes. If you are lucky, the giant squid might wave to you."

Harry, Draco, and Neville got into a boat with a boy Draco identified as Blaise Zabini. Hermione, Susan, and Luna got into a boat with Hannah Abbot. When the rest of the students were settled into the boats, Hagrid tapped his umbrella on the side of his boat and they were off. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the shore of the castle. Hagrid led them to the doors of the castle where they were met my Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she exclaimed. "Before you can join the rest of the students, we must sort you into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each house has produced many great witches and wizards. I'm sure that each of you will be a great asset to whatever house you get sorted into. Your house is like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points while your rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. Good luck to you all. Give me a couple of minutes and I will lead you to the Great Hall where you will be sorted."

With that, she entered the Great Hall to oversee the settling of the older students. When they were all seated and ready, she returned to see the ghosts talking with the new students. She quickly sent the ghosts to the Great Hall. She was interested in noting that Harry seemed to have no trouble speaking to the Bloody Baron. She was impressed to see the Baron talking back to him. With her usual efficiency, she got the students in line and brought them to the Great Hall. She heard Ronald Weasley bemoaning the fact that the twins had lied to him. She also heard Harry and Hermione telling the others about the ceiling being bewitched.

"When I call your name, please step forward so that I can place the hat on your head," instructed Minerva. "He will be able to tell us what house you will go in. First we have Hannah Abbot."

The hat took a couple of moments to examine her before he sent her to Hufflepuff. Minerva smiled at her as she scooted off to her new house mates. Susan was called next. The four Heads of House held their breaths as the hat deliberated for a moment before sending her to Hufflepuff like before. Next of the six was Neville. The hat deliberated for a few moments before it sent Neville to Hufflepuff. Neville smiled at Minerva before he raced off to sit with Susan and Hannah.

Harry clapped loudly for his friends as they were called up. Hermione went next and after a few moments, she returned to Gryffindor. Harry smiled at her as she winked at him before heading to sit down at the table. Draco went up next and was quickly sorted into Slytherin. Harry smiled at him and got one in return. Neville, Susan, and Hermione were all clapping loudly for their friend. Luna was up next and she was quickly sent to Ravenclaw. Harry smiled at her as she hugged him before she went to sit down. Filius and Pomona laughed at Harry as he turned red in the face. He did the only thing he could think of and stuck his tongue out at them.

A chuckling Minerva continued with the roll call. Finally it was Harry's turn to be sorted. All of the students quieted down as he walked forward and allowed Minerva to place the hat on his head. The professors were all waiting with baited breath. They hoped beyond hope that their plans to keep Harry out of Slytherin and Gryffindor would work.

"Impressive Mr. Potter," said the hat in his head. "It seems we have an heir and new Lord of Hogwarts. However, your guardians are determined to protect you from the machinations of Dumbledore. You have the traits of all four houses. You would do well in all of them. We just have to figure out what would be the best option. I have felt the spells from Dumbledore trying to control where I place students. Too bad for him that Godric and the founders were loads stronger in magic than he is. Would you prefer Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?"

"Well," thought Harry. "Susan and Neville are both in Hufflepuff. Luna is alone in Ravenclaw. From what the professors said, Draco and Hermione are both going to be fine in their houses. So I guess to even things out, place me in Ravenclaw please. That way I can be there to help Luna. The professors stated she was hurt a lot in the old timeline. I don't want to see her hurt again."

"A wise choice," stated the hat with a chuckle. "I also enjoy what you are going to do to Dumbledore. I will assist where I can as well. Now as for your sorting, shall we end this? The Professors are all looking worried. If you are sure, better be RAVENCLAW!"

It took close to five minutes before the hat loudly called out Ravenclaw for Harry. The four heads let out their breaths as Harry smiled at them all before heading to sit next to Luna. Dumbledore looked furious at this, but could do nothing about it for the moment.

What had everyone so confused was that Ronald Weasley was called and sent to Slytherin House. This has everyone confused as there had never been a Weasley in any house other than Gryffindor in nearly ten generations. Draco and his closest allies were already putting their heads together to make the boy's life miserable. Albus knew he had lots of work to do in the days coming up. The first would be to avoid Molly when she heard of her son's sorting.

Finally all of the students were sorted. Dumbledore made his normal opening speech. The six students weren't all that surprised to hear about the third floor corridor. Each had already been told about it from one of the professors. Harry looked to his friends and got their attention and a nod. As one, all six stood and made their way to the Head table. As one, they introduced themselves to the panel of professors and asked what they taught.

"We are just interested in hearing about the different subjects taught here at Hogwarts," explained Harry as he took Professor Sinistra's hand and shook it. "I am interested in learning as much as I can. Therefore, we are going to try and set an example and get to know the professors first hand. Hopefully other students will get the hint and try to learn more about the people who are teaching us and what skills they will pass to us."

The six made their way through the line of teachers. Severus was fighting hard to not laugh outright at Harry's antics. The other five were mirroring him to the letter and each student was being polite to each of the professors. He let his humor show when he shook hands with Harry and told him what subject he taught. The laughter was really hard when Harry and company got to Quirrell and Dumbledore.

"Oh Professor Quirrell," stated Harry politely. "It's nice to see you again. I hope that your purple turban has been cleaned well. It seems rather like someone placed a garlic spell on it or something. I am sorry to say that it is rather a harsh smell."

"Mr. P-P-p-Potter," stammered Quirrell. "My t-t-turban has self-cleaning spells on it. It sh-sh-shouldn't smell like anything."

"EWWWW!" said Hermione pretending to wipe Harry's face. "Say it and don't spray it Professor. You just spit in Harry's face. That is sooooo gross."

"You could have passed him the Salivator disease," admonished Luna wagging her finger at him. "You of all people should know that when you spit on someone that it could trigger the gummy bears. You should be ashamed of yourself. Positively Pretty Person Potter shouldn't have spit in his face. If you get purple pimples Harry, you should talk to Madam Pomfrey."

As she said each word, she made sure to let saliva fly at the Defense Professor. It was due to years of Occlumency that Severus didn't outright laugh in amusement. Some of the other professors weren't having the same benefits and were outright banging their hands on the table in laughter. This only increased when Harry and company got to Dumbledore.

"Ah," said Harry standing in front of Dumbledore and reaching to shake his hand. "It's Headmaster Gandalf right? How are you this evening? My name is Harry Potter. Shouldn't you be in the Middle Earth? I hear the hobbits are having trouble with me precious."

"Smeagle," corrected Hermione. "They are having trouble with Smeagle. He stole the ring. Headmaster Gandalf has to hurry back to Middle Earth to stop Bilbo from putting the ring on too many times. The flying horse ghosts will get him."

"My name is Headmaster Dumbledore," said Albus with loads of confusion on his face. "I have no idea as to what you are talking about. I don't know Gandalf or this Smeagle you are referring to. Where is this Middle Earth you are referring to? I'm afraid that it isn't anywhere in the geography that I am familiar with."

"It's below Upper Earth and above Lower Earth," answered Draco playing along. HE said it in a voice that made it sound like it was supposed to be obvious. He and the rest knew who the characters were as he was told by Harry and Hermione. "You, as the White Wizard, should already know that Professor Gandalf. I hope that your business here gets done quickly so that you can help the hobbits. If you need more help remembering, I'm sure that Professor Snape or Healer Pomfrey can get you a memory potion."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Malfoy," assured Dumbledore trying to figure out what was going on. "I don't think my memory is deficient. Is there a reason for you all to be introducing yourselves to the staff? We already know who you are as you just got sorted."

"I think that SpongeBob is tired," whispered Neville loudly to Luna. "He is being infested with Nargles. Lu can you help him with a necklace or something? He seems to be massively infested with them. We can't have the White Wizard infested with Nargles. I heard they kill hobbits."

"I'm sure I can come up with something for him this evening," assured Luna patting Dumbledore gently on the hand. "Not to worry Barney. We can save you. If you build it, they will come. You should really get some rest now. We need you to be ready for the Ministry. Minister Fudge will want you to taste his new recipe of baked goblin pie."

"My Aunt told me about that," said Susan picking up the game. "She said that he spends hours in his kitchen and that Gandalf here has to eat many of the pies. It keeps him from having to return to Middle Earth. I think that she should look into getting him some help. We can't afford to have Gandalf away from there for long. His memory is just getting worse. I think the Minister might be adding a bad potion to the pies."

With that, the six kids made their way through the rest of the teachers. Minerva was seen laughing behind her napkin at the antics of the kids. Pomona made no pretense and was laughing outright at the kids. Filius was extremely amused as was Severus. Many of the other professors were laughing quietly. Dumbledore was just sitting there with a confused look on his face and a massive headache forming.

"I think we need to have a staff meeting," said Dumbledore to Minerva and Severus. "There is something wrong here and we have to figure out what it is. Who are SpongeBob and Barney? What in the world are Nargles, and what is this about Middle Earth? I am so confused right now."

"Not to worry Gandalf," said Minerva causing everyone to laugh. "We will figure it out with you me precious. The reason is because I love you. You love me. Let's get together as a happy family. We can all live together in a pineapple under the sea. Though I think they are right and you should avoid any and all food offered you by Cornelius."

Severus and Pomona agreed with Minerva to the fullest. Filius was busy trying to control his mirth at the situation. Albus was sitting there practically pulling out his beard in frustration. To the students sitting there, they were confused as well, but they were also amused in spite of things. Those that were muggleborn or muggle raised were laughing as they knew who the characters were.

Later when the students were sent to their dorms, the teachers all sat together for the meeting that Dumbledore requested. He took a deep breath before he began with the meeting.

"Harry Potter doesn't belong in Ravenclaw," said Dumbledore. "I will have to do a resort for him and Mr. Longbottom. Both boys belong in Gryffindor. Their parents were there. There has never been a Potter not in Gryffindor as the family is related to Godric."

"There are always reasons for the students to not follow their parents," admonished Minerva. "Just because all of the Potters were in Gryffindor doesn't mean that young Harry has to be. In case you forgot, Charlus Potter married Dorea Black. He was a Gryffindor, but she was a Slytherin. Not all family members end up in the same house. Sirius and Nymphadora are prime examples of Black family members NOT going to Slytherin."

"I think it would be beneficial for Mr. Potter to NOT be in Gryffindor," said Severus smoothly. "This will make it easier for him to reach his full potential without the fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Isn't that what you are after with him? For him to reach his potential, he needs to be in a place where he can learn properly. With him not being in Gryffindor, I can teach him what he needs without blowing my cover to my Slytherin students. This benefits you as well for Harry Potter to not be where you want him."

"You may be on to something there Severus," murmured Albus in thought. "What about Mr. Longbottom? Let's also not forget that there is a Weasley in Slytherin. Molly will more than likely send a howler about that. That woman gets on my nerves. I never understood how she could be so loud all of the time."

"Mr. Longbottom is entirely too shy to be a Gryffindor," stated Pomona thoughtfully. "Augusta contacted me and Minerva and asked that we keep a close eye on him due to being so painfully shy. I think being in a house where people like Cedric Diggory and his friends can keep an eye on him and help him come out of his shell would be helpful. Gryffindor won't be able to help in this capacity. Besides, Alice was a Puff."

"That's right," pointed out Minerva. "His mother was a Puff and not a Lion. As for Mr. Weasley, I was watching him tonight. The boy has no manners what so ever. He is crude and gluttonous from what I have witnessed. He went out of his way to spur his table mates. I'm rather surprised that any of the Weasleys since William and Charles haven't all ended up in Slytherin. Percy is as ambitious as they come, and the twins are too sneaky for their own good."

"This brings me to a point that I want to bring up," said Severus. "Draco has informed me that Ronald tried to get them all in trouble on the train. Mr. Potter didn't want to say anything, but Draco had no such qualms. Apparently Mr. Weasley entered their cabin and helped himself to their sweets. When asked to leave, he told them no and that Mr. Potter needed to leave with him or he would get Percy to get them all in trouble as he was a prefect."

"Hmm," said Minerva with narrowed eyes. "This had better not have your fingers on it Albus or I will remove them from your hand. Leave Mr. Potter alone or you will face my wrath. Consider this your only warning on the matter. Potter, Bones, Longbottom, Lovegood, Granger, and Malfoy are NOT to be in a meeting with you without one of us present. The six of them seems to have formed a friendship that I will NOT see broken."

Albus went to cut her off, but the rest of the professors backed her up on it. He knew he couldn't get around all of his teachers, so he just let the matter go for the moment.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – What did you all think? If you have any ideas as to what I can do to drive Dumbledore and Quirrell/Voldie crazy, let me know. I want to keep with what I am doing for the most part. Thanks for reading.


	4. Classes Begin

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will be a mentor type of story. Harry will NOT end up with Ginny Weasley or Hermione Granger. I do enjoy a Luna and Harry story from time to time.

PAIRINGS – Harry/ Luna, Neville/Hermione, Draco/Susan

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to Blueowl. I suggest that you read his story entitled: To Shape and Change. This story is also dedicated to DZ2. I suggest you read everything written by him. He is an amazing author.

**Chapter 4 – Classes Begin**

The next day, Harry and Luna were sitting eagerly waiting on their schedule. Over at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, Draco and Hermione were also eagerly waiting for their time table as well. Neville and Susan were already reading theirs. Professor Flitwick handed them their schedule. Both looked over the list and smiled.

Their first class of the day was potions with the Gryffindors. Harry, Luna, and Hermione followed the map that was given to them and made their way down to the lab. Severus was patiently waiting for his students. Unlike the rest of the professors, he let his prefects do some of the menial jobs such as passing out schedules and leading the students around. He guided the trio to some tables in the front of the room.

"Due to your glasses, you will need to be closer to the board until your eyes are fully healed," explained Severus. "This will help you see the instructions better. The steam from the potions and such make it difficult for people like you to read the board if you are too far to the back. Did you all read ahead in your books as we suggested?"

When he got three affirmatives, he smiled as he waited for the rest of the class to arrive. It wasn't long before the entire class was assembled and ready to go. Severus asked a few questions of the students and was pleased when Harry, Hermione, Luna, and a few others were able to answer the questions quickly and thoroughly. He had no problem awarding them points for their ability to learn and stay ahead. When class was finished, he smiled with pride as Harry and his two friends produced perfect potions. He assigned homework and sent the group on their way. Making a quick note so he could share with the others, he went on to his next class.

Harry and Luna had Transfiguration with the Slytherins next. This was a class Harry was looking forward to as well as he learned from Minerva that James was a prodigy in the subject. The class assembled and Draco sat next to Harry in the front along with Blaise Zabini. Five minutes after the class started, Ronald Weasley entered the room and with a sneer at some of the people, he took his seat.

Minerva was sitting on her desk in her animagus form. She watched silently as Harry, Luna, and Draco talked quietly amongst themselves while waiting for class to begin. All three knew she was sitting there as Luna mentioned it. Before sitting, they each scratched her behind the ears with affection.

Once Ronald sat, she jumped off of her desk and transformed in midair. She stood there for a moment as the applause sounded before she became the harsh teacher she was famous for. With a glare, she rounded on Ronald and let him have it for his tardiness.

"Ten points will be awarded to Ravenclaw for Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood knowing that it was me sitting there," she told the class. "Five points will be awarded to Slytherin house for the same reason thanks to Mr. Malfoy also knowing. Five points will be deducted from Slytherin for Mr. Weasley being late by five minutes."

"You can't do that," hissed Weasley in annoyance before she could continue. "Why do you think Potter or Malfoy deserves points when they didn't do anything except listen to Looney Lovegood? I will be talking with Professor Dumbledore about you taking points from me. He will reverse them and give me some in exchange for this."

"That will be another ten points for calling Miss Lovegood names," hissed Minerva right back. "From there, I will take twenty points for questioning me in my class. I will take a further twenty points for threatening me with the Headmaster. If you EVER threaten me again, you will be suspended at best and your wand snapped at worst. Do I make myself clear to you Mr. Weasley? Just because you are friends with Dumbledore doesn't mean you get special privileges in this school. Now sit down, shut up, and pay attention."

Ronald went to open his mouth again, but she glared at him until he sat. Draco and his friends were already discussing how they were going to get even with the fool. McGonagall gave them a friendly reminder to not get caught and to not do lasting damage as it would cause the professors to have lots of unnecessary paperwork to fill out. From there, she started her class.

She had them take lots of notes on what it was like to transfigure something. From there, she passed out some matches and had them attempt to transfigure them. She held her breath as she watched Harry get it right on the first try. Draco and Luna followed shortly after. She gave all three of them points for their success. She awarded others in the class points when they had their own successes. Inside, she was swelling with pride as she saw her charges succeed.

She handed out homework to the class. Weasley had another go at the trio and ended up losing more points and gaining a week's worth of detention on top of it. Severus would rake the fool over the coals for his attitude and causing Slytherin house to lose all of those points. Some things are just wrong with the new timeline she thought to herself. Hopefully there would be more good points to come. However, she figured most of the change was due to Harry not being friends with Weasley and it changed the boy as he was known in the old line for his jealousy issues.

After lunch, Harry and Luna went to Herbology which was shared with Hufflepuff. Neville and Susan sat with Harry and Luna and waited while Professor Sprout gave the lecture on the types of plants that they would be working with. When she was done, she led them to the plants they would be working with that day and had them get to work on harvesting them for ingredients for the potions lab. The quartet worked well together and she smiled as she saw Harry and Neville helping the girls with their work. Pomona knew that Harry did the lawns for the Dursleys and she was quite aware that Neville was a prodigy in this subject. When the quartet was the first to finish their project, she was surprised to see them help others that were near them. She awarded all four points for their dedication and assistance.

Their last class for the day was Charms. This class was a mix of all four houses as Filius was capable of handling all of them at once during their term as first years. He took time to give the lecture and with a wave of his wand, he placed feathers in front of each. It wasn't long before Harry and Hermione were making their feathers chase each other around the air. The rest of their group quickly caught up and the game increased. Filius changed their feathers to different colors and told them to carry on. He watched as the teens got their precision and such under control so that they could play tag with their feathers. He noticed that this made most of the other students determined to enjoy the fun as well.

Of course when things were going well, there were those who just wanted to cause trouble. Ronald Weasley was sitting next to Hermione and she was trying to help him cast the spell correctly. She was verbally assaulted as a result.

"You are jabbing your wand instead of flicking it," she explained patiently to him. "That's where you are going wrong with it. Your enunciation is a bit off, but the spell should work all the same as some people speak with heavier accents and such. You should be able to do it if you put enough thought into it."

"Shut up you annoying bucktoothed beaver mudblood," snapped Ronald loudly halting the progress of the class. "You are nothing but piss under my shoe. Keep your mouth closed and NEVER speak to me again. I don't need or want your help. You are nothing and always will be nothing. The sooner you learn that, the sooner you can leave this school to those that are better than you in more ways than one."

Silence could be heard as the rest of Hermione's group let their feathers fall upon hearing him speak to her like that. Even Filius was at a loss for a moment at the blatant disrespect the Weasley boy gave to a promising student. Before he got a chance to say anything, Harry spoke up and gave him the proverbial slap down.

"Well then, I guess we will just let you fail," he snapped. "You had better NEVER let me hear you call her that foul word again. That was not only degrading, but totally uncalled for. My mother was a muggleborn and she died a hero. She was a Charms Mistress as well as a Potions Mistress. Hermione is better than you as she has more brains in her little toe than you have in your whole body. Your mouth and attitude will see you alone during your tenure here at Hogwarts. For once, I will pass my own threat. She is my friend. If you EVER speak to her again in any form, I will make sure your mouth doesn't work for you ever again."

"I believe that you will lose fifty points for your mouth," stated Filius to Ronald. "You will also serve detention with me for one month. If I EVER, hear you utter that horrible word again, I will see to it that you are expelled from Hogwarts. As it is, you may pack your bag and leave. You will receive a failing grade for today. Mr. Potter, I will be removing five points from you for threatening him. However, due to why you did it, I am awarding you back those five points. In the future, please let us professors deal with the situation. Mr. Weasley, I believe that I gave you an order."

Everyone watched as Ronald walked out of the classroom. Harry and the others were busy reassuring Hermione that everything was alright and that she was better than that. Even Filius had approached her to tell her not to worry about his mouth. He also gave Harry a friendly pat on the back for his timely actions in defending his friend. This showed just how different Harry was in this timeline as he was never so outspoken when it came to defending his friends. Oh, Filius knew that Harry was a defender in the old timeline, but not as quick and not as vociferous.

"Remember that we told you all that he was a problem," whispered the diminutive Professor. "He will continue to be obnoxious until we Heads of House send him packing. He was sort of like this in the last timeline as well. The only exception is that he never called you that foul word. Don't let it get to you and don't let it bother you. While it was uncalled for, it came from someone that isn't worth the time to get upset over this for. Professor Snape will be dealing with him when he learns just who is losing all the points for Slytherin House."

This made Harry and his group all smile. It was moments later when the colored feathers were once again racing around the room. Filius let them continue with their activity until class ended. While he was walking around the room helping those who still hadn't gotten it, he watched as Hermione smiled and rejoined the fun. This would be one time where she didn't have to worry about locking herself away and being attacked by the troll again.

Harry was sitting with Luna in the Great Hall eating when Dumbledore approached him. Severus and Minerva quickly stood to intervene, but the teens took the matter right out of their hands. What ensued was something that would make them laugh for a long time to come. It was nothing short of brilliance at its best and a combination of all four houses working together for the first time since the founders themselves walked the halls.

"Harry I would like to talk with you in my office when we are done with dinner," stated Dumbledore ignoring Minerva and Severus. "You and I will talk about your sorting and we will get you into your proper house. You are supposed to be in Gryffindor. You don't belong in Ravenclaw. We will be doing the same for Mr. Longbottom."

"Hello Gandalf," stated Harry with a smile ignoring the promise of a house change. Harry knew that the Heads wouldn't allow it. "My name is Harry? Why hasn't anyone told me? I thought my name was Princess Pretty Pony. What's a Gryffindor? Is it a door with a gryphon on it? That would be awesome to see. Don't you agree Luna?"

"That would be cool to see Me Precious," she agreed in a weird voice that had Dumbledore raising his eyebrows into his hairline. "As for the Ravenclaw, people should really stop killing the birds for their feet. Then to place people in their feet is kind of gross if you think about it. Why would they do that Princess Pretty Pony? Gandalf, did you kill the ravens? That is a mean thing to do, you know!"

"Miss Lovegood, what are you talking about?" asked Albus rubbing his temples fighting the headache that was appearing. "His name is Mr. Potter. I haven't killed any ravens. I don't know who Gandalf is as my name is Albus Dumbledore. Gryffindor isn't a door with a gryphon on it. It's one of the four houses here in Hogwarts."

"They have houses in Hogwarts?" asked Draco from his seat next to Luna. "Purple People Eater, why didn't you tell me this? All this time, I thought this was a castle. How could you not tell me that this was really four houses stuck together? Do you think they used magic to stick them together? Maybe I should contact mother and father and see what they can do about Gandalf here changing the castle into four houses."

"Not to worry Meteor Child," assured Hermione patting Draco on the hand. "I'm sure that they would have told us eventually that they lied about this being a castle. I didn't know or I would have told you about it. Do you think that we should go with Princess Pretty Pony to Gandalf's office? We wouldn't want Princess Pretty Pony to be sent to the ogre mines. The elves and dwarves of middle earth would have a problem with this. What do you think Bubba Gump?"

"I think you are right Purple People Eater," said Neville from across from her. "Gandalf would probably send Princess Pretty Pony to the mines. We all know that Gandalf has limited power here as he is in the wrong plane of existence. I still haven't figured out yet how he got here. Maybe we should ask the Professors."

"Good idea," said Susan standing and speaking loudly to the head table. "Say Professors! Gandalf wants Princess Pretty Pony to head to his office after dinner. Purple People Eater, Meteor Child, Moon Dust, Bubba Gump and I all have concerns about this. We don't want him to send Princess Pretty Pony to the ogre mines. What should we do? We all want to go with him to the office. Gandalf just told us that the swapped the castle with four houses. We should have been told we wouldn't be in a castle. He also told us that there is no such thing as a door with a gryphon on it."

"Not to worry Boo-Boo Kitty," assured Minerva fighting with everything she had within her to not laugh at the game the teens were using to drive Albus crazy. "We won't allow Gandalf to send Princess Pretty Pony to the mines. If Gandalf has anything to say to your classmate, he can take it up with me, Mixer, Thorn, Color-Code, or Voldesnort. We can't allow our students to be alone with Gandalf. It was stated before school started that if he wanted to speak to a student, that he would have a Head of House present with certain students. This is now being extended to every student in this school."

Towards the end of her speech, her voice grew cold as she looked at Dumbledore. The old wizard had a blasting headache. The other professors were wondering what was going on as well. Severus and Pomona quickly passed word to the other professors to meet them in the staff room so that they could explain what was going on. Quirrell was absent, so he wasn't even taken into consideration.

"Why are these children calling each other names?" asked Albus. "We don't tolerate that here at Hogwarts. I am deducting ten points from each of the four houses for this infraction. I am also deducting ten points from Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff for not sitting at their own tables. I am deducing ten points from Harry and Luna for starting all of this to begin with. I insist that this lunacy discontinue before I get really angry."

"We are countering those point losses," stated Severus angrily. "There are no rules stating that the students can't sit with others at other tables. In fact, the rules encourage members of other houses TO sit together. Not all families are in the same house and therefore, they have the right to sit together at meals. The only time the rules state that you have to sit at your own table is for the opening and leaving feasts. Therefore I am awarding ten points to each house for companionship with those outside of their own house on top of the points you took from them."

"GANDALF!" snapped Minerva sounding like a bullwhip in October. "YOU ARE NOT TO CALL THE STUDENTS NAMES. YOU AND I WILL BE HAVING WORDS ABOUT THIS IN YOUR OFFICE IN TEN MINUTES. They are NOT idiots and I refuse to let them be called such. Ten points will be awarded to Ravenclaw for both Harry and Luna for being called idiots. I will give ten points to each of the other three houses just because I feel like it. Get away from those students or feel my wrath."

Here she drew a line across her throat to indicate what she wanted. This caused some of the students to laugh. Dumbledore looked at her like she was crazy, but she didn't back down. The other professors were standing there with her backing her and this didn't go unnoticed by Albus either.

"If the students want to give each other nicknames and such, you can't tell them they can't," stated Pomona speaking next. "None of the students seem to mind the names they are being called as they are all using them. Therefore, unless one of these students complains about it, then you have no right to tell them anything. You and I will also be having words in your office Barney. You will NOT be approaching my kids again or so help me you will wish I were a nun with a guitar."

"We have already told you that, Princess Pretty Pony and his friends are under our PERSONAL protections," hissed the normally cheerful Filius. Every student in the Great Hall was busy looking around with interest and confusion hearing the cheerful professor use venom on the Headmaster. "If we have to tell you again about harassing the students, we will be forced to take this to the next level. You have no power here. Now be gone Glenda, before I drop a house on you."

"NO!" said Draco horrified deciding to add one more throb to the migraine that Albus had. "You said we were living in four houses instead of a castle. If Professor Color Code drops one on Gandalf, the house will get blood on it. Who will clean it? Please Boo-Boo Kitty. Don't let him get one of the houses dirty. The students living in the house won't have any place to live."

"Don't worry Meteor Child," assured Susan patting him on the arm. "Professor Mixer won't let a house get dirty. Dobby will clean up any mess the blood makes. If he needs help, I'm sure my Aunt will send one of our elves to help clean the mess. We don't want a house to get dirty either. We won't let the students not have a house to live in."

By this time, Albus was so mad that he looked close to having an aneurism. He left the hall in a huff mumbling about "nasty children with brain damage". Once he was gone from the hall, Minerva looked to the assembly of children.

"I know you are all confused, but we have a reasonable explanation for what is occurring here," she assured the students. "Mr. Potter and his companions will be able to give you a better idea of what is going on when you return to your common rooms. We can only do so much before we get into trouble. We Heads of House will explain to the staff what is going on. You as students are to just continue to get the best grades you can. Harry, Susan, Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Draco are only allowed to tell you so much. So please don't badger them too badly. They will tell you what is allowed and nothing more. If you don't get all of the information that you desire, then it sucks to be you."

"NONE of you are to EVER go into a meeting with the Headmaster without having a professor with you at all times," stated Severus. "Once we get to the bottom of some of what is going on, we will tell you what we can as we can. For the moment, just trust that there is something going on and we are working to ensure your continued safety here in the castle. All we are asking is that you trust us a bit longer until we CAN tell you what we know. Slytherin house is to know that when curfew hits that we will be having a house meeting. It is mandatory that all Snakes be there or else."

From there, the students finished their dinners quietly. They were all pondering and whispering to their friends about what was going on. Each one was chomping at the bit to find out the gossip surrounding the six teens that sat together for every meal at the different house tables.

Severus and Filius left with the professors to explain to them what was going on. Minerva and Pomona headed to the Headmaster's office to tear him up. The prefects and older students made sure that all younger members made it to their dorms safely. No one straggled as each person wanted to know what was going on and what all that was in the Great Hall.

"We four Heads have been given an opportunity to save the Wizarding World from peril," began Severus to the rapt attention of the other teachers. "Suffice to say that we have been sent back in time by four of those six teens to reshape the world. Dumbledore is fifty percent behind most of what is wrong with our society. We are trying to put a stop to both him and the Dark Lord who is the other fifty percent."

"Voldemort is here in the castle," admitted Filius to the horror of the other professors. "He is currently possessing Quirrell. We are trying to figure out how to get him safely out of the man without killing Quirrell in the process. Septima, we need you to start working on an Arithmancy formula for us to aid us in evicting the wraith from his body. Bathsheba, we need runes to help defend this castle better from things like wraiths and so forth for the future. Please add in something that will stop dementors as in two years, the idiot Minister will send them here to protect the castle. The more of us that ban together to stop this means the easier it will be for our students to have some form of normal life. That life doesn't involve fighting dark wizards or stupid ones."

"The students should be worried about grades and quidditch," intoned Severus. "They shouldn't be worried about who is due to inherit, who is marrying who, who has more money, and what army they are going to be a part of. It isn't healthy or right.

"I was wondering why Severus was taking such a liking to Harry Potter of all people," mused Chastity Burbage thoughtfully. "It seems that only a week before term began Severus was calling the poor boy every derogative thing he could come up with. What happened so far, and why are the kids calling each other names? For the matter, why are you all calling Albus by the name of Gandalf?"

Severus waved his wand and caused an image of Gandalf the wizard to appear before them. He quickly went on to explain what they knew of Harry's home life. From there, they explained to the other professors what was going on with the name calling and other things. Last but not least, they told the other professors some of the machinations that Dumbledore had planned in the previous life line.

"We don't want Harry Potter to have to fight the Dark Lord," stated Filius with conviction. "There is no reason that a child has to battle the most feared Dark Lord in history. We also don't feel that Albus has the best interest of the boy. He raised Harry to be a pig for slaughter in the previous line. We want to change that. Weasley is causing lots of problems. He has lost more points than any other student and this is only the first few days of term. His family, bar Fred and George, has been accessing his accounts. We put a stop to it."

"We also found out that Dumbledore has been paying the muggle relatives of Harry to abuse him each month," stated Severus with a disgusted look on his face. "We also put a stop to that as well. Lucius went and made sure that the four Heads of House have temporary guardianship of Mr. Potter. From what I have seen of him this time, he is studious, gentle, and intelligent. He was similar in the previous time, but Albus put him through all kinds of trials. We won't allow that to happen again."

The other professors all talked about what they could do to help. Severus and Filius made copies of the names being used and who they were in the muggle world. They made copies of the books for the people to read to know who Gandalf was and such. From there, the professors made their way into the castle to deal with the situation as best as they could.

MEANWHILE

Minerva and Pomona stalked into the Head office with Poppy coming up behind them. The medi-witch wanted a piece of the action and was ready to strip flesh off of the old wizard. Albus was sitting behind his desk rubbing his temple to alleviate the headache that had formed in the Great Hall.

"What do you think you were doing?" asked Minerva with enough venom in her voice to poison a whole village. "You were told to leave Harry and his friends alone. You are NOT to ask any student to come to this office alone with you from here on out. Should you go against our wishes once more, I will have no choice but to have the board remove you from the castle. We are working hard to erase the rivalries between houses and you almost ruined our work before we barely got started. How dare you?"

"You will do what we tell you to do with concern to the students from here on out, or you will feel our wrath," hissed the normally passive Pomona. "We are taking our jobs seriously and we will NOT have you undermining our hard work. Harry Potter is OFF LIMITS to you old man. You will not play any more games where that child is concerned. He is HIGHLY intelligent, very loyal, loving, and generous. Thanks to YOU, he was harmed his entire life. It will NOT happen again. Should I catch you, you will be sorry you were ever born. Do I make myself clear to you?"

"I have worked with Severus and the healers to make sure he gets to and stays at his correct weight," stated Poppy. "We have managed to undo most of the malnutrition that was caused due to lack of meals. We are working to correct his eyesight that was caused by blunt force trauma to his head. We are also having him take potions to strengthen his bones and muscles thanks to the years of abuse. I'm going to add to the statements being made. You WILL leave the boy alone, or you will understand why I am the best healer around."

"Do you understand what we are telling you Albus?" asked Minerva. "We want you to leave Harry alone. You should be more concerned about your possessed Defense professor rather than a child that is top in all of his classes at the moment. Quirrell is trying to get around our defenses to get to the stone. You need to deal with that. I would hate to have to transfigure some of your body parts for going against my wishes. Consider that statement your last warning on the matter."

With that, the three women left to deal with their evening duties. Minerva made it a point to get Harry's cloak back from the old fool before long. She knew that he was using Harry's wand, but for the moment, it wasn't a huge problem as Harry didn't really need the wand. She headed to her office to see what was going on with the others. She knew that either Filius or Severus would fill in both her and Pomona as to what the staff said.

While this was going on, Harry and his friends were already telling others in their houses what was going on. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had an easier time as neither house had a spy for Dumbledore in it. Hermione and Draco made sure that when they told their story that the people who didn't need to know were not around. Slytherin jumped on board for the most part. There were quite a few Dark Lord Supporters, but many were relieved to know that there was a strong possibility that he wouldn't return to cause their families more harm. Causing havoc for Dumbledore was right up their ally.

Hermione was having more trouble than most. Percy had his nose so far up her ass that she felt slightly violated. This was when she remembered that the professors said that Fred and George were loyal to Harry and the cause. Using her intelligence, she called forth the Red Terrors and explained what was going on to them, Seamus, Dean, and the girls of her dorm. Upon hearing what Hermione had to say, Fred and George quickly became furious. They enlisted the help of the quidditch team to help drive both Quirrell and Dumbledore crazy.

"This means war!" hissed Fred. "How dare they do that to an innocent child? Who do they think they are taking money that doesn't belong to them? They won't know what hit them when we are done with them. Thanks for sharing this with us Hermione. You have our gratitude."

With that, the war took a whole new turn. Life for two adults in the castle would make a saint weep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – What do you think? Did I do justice with driving the old fool nuts so far?


End file.
